Money making guide/Chambers of Xeric
+ 20 * + 5 * + 5 * + 5 * + 4 * + 4 * + 3 * + 3 * + 3 * + 3 * + 3 * + 2 * + 2 * + 2 * ) }}}} + (1 - 20000/712500) * (20000 * + 1.0/32 * + 1.0/20 * + 1.0/14 * + 1.0/202 * + 1.0/520 * + 1.0/790 * + 1.0/162 * + 1.0/324 * + 1.0/378 * + 1.0/1302 * + 1.0/330 * + 1.0/248 * + 1.0/200 * + 1.0/812 * + 1.0/20 * + 1.0/20 * + 1.0/44 * + 1.0/32 * + 1.0/166 * + 1.0/2000 * + 1.0/188 * + 1.0/142 * + 1.0/242 * + 1.0/508 * + 1.0/28 * + 1.0/2 * + 1.0/24 * + 1.0/96 * + 1.0/238 * + 1.0/54 * ) }}}} + 1.0/32 * ) - + + + + + + + 100000 }}}} ) |Skill = 90+ recommended 70+ recommended A party member with 55+ , 78+ , 30+ strongly recommended |Item = Shared: Void Knight equipment, Ring of suffering (i) Melee: Void melee helm, Amulet of torture, Zamorakian hasta, Dragon defender, Dragon warhammer Ranged: Void ranger helm, Necklace of anguish, Toxic blowpipe with Dragon darts, Armadyl crossbow with Diamond dragon bolts (e), Pegasian boots, Ava's assembler Magic: Ancestral robe top, Ancestral robe bottom, Occult necklace, Trident of the swamp, Arcane spirit shield, Rune pouch (with runes for water spells) Items: Dragon pickaxe, Dragon axe, 1-2 Stamina potions, Super combat potion, Ranging potion, Sanfew serum, 1-3 Super restore, High-levelled food for remaining inventory spaces, preferably Saradomin brews. |Quest = Animal Magnetism for Ava's accumulator King's Ransom for Piety |Other = 77 for Rigour and Augury 85+ for higher yield from farming patches 90 to make the strongest overloads Overload (+) 90 to build the large raids storage unit |Other Benefits = Some |Intensity = High |Inputs = Per raid, bring the following: 1 x Super combat potion(4) ( ) 1 x Ranging potion(4) ( ) 2 x Stamina potion(4) ( ) 1 x Sanfew serum(4) ( ) 3 x Super restore(4) ( ) 5 x Saradomin brew(4) ( ) 1 x Anglerfish ( ) Consumable Dragon darts, Diamond bolts (e), Death runes/Chaos runes/Fire runes and Zulrah's scales (~100k) |Outputs = Per hour, assuming two 20,000 point raids 0.0133 x Dexterous prayer scroll ( ) }}) 0.0133 x Arcane prayer scroll ( ) }}) 0.0033 x Dragon sword ( ) }}) 0.0033 x Dragon harpoon ( ) }}) 0.0033 x 100 Dragon thrownaxe ( ) }}) 0.0026 x Twisted buckler ( ) }}) 0.0026 x Dragon hunter crossbow ( ) }}) 0.0020 x Dinh's bulwark ( ) }}) 0.0020 x Ancestral hat ( ) }}) 0.0020 x Ancestral robe top ( ) }}) 0.0020 x Ancestral robe bottom ( ) }}) 0.0020 x Dragon claws ( ) }}) 0.0013 x Elder maul ( ) }}) 0.0013 x Kodai insignia ( ) }}) 0.0013 x Twisted bow ( ) }}) |Location = Mount Quidamortem in Zeah |Category = Combat/High |Details = This profit rate assumes two raids completed per hour, with the player earning 20,000 points in each. Your actual profit rate will vary greatly depending on speed, luck, and how many points you actually obtain. See the Chambers of Xeric article and the Chambers of Xeric Strategy Guide for a full description on how to complete raids. Nearly all of the profit ( / ((20000.0/712500)* + (1 - 20000.0/712500)*(20000* +1.0/32* ) ) round 1}}%) comes from the raids unique drops. Profit will vary wildly depending on how many unique drops are received. It is not uncommon for players to experience long dry streaks. Raids rewards are based off how many points the team receives. For every 1000 raids points earned, expect )}} from unique drops and +1.0/32* )}} from common drops, for a total of + (1 - 1000.0/712500)*(1000* +1.0/32* ))}} per 1000 raids points. Each raid consumes roughly )}} in supplies. From a 10,000 point raid, expect about + (1 - 10000.0/712500)*(10000* +1.0/32* ))}} in loot. From a 15,000 point raid, expect about + (1 - 15000.0/712500)*(15000* +1.0/32* ))}} in loot. From a 20,000 point raid, expect about + (1 - 20000.0/712500)*(20000* +1.0/32* ))}} in loot. From a 25,000 point raid, expect about + (1 - 25000.0/712500)*(25000* +1.0/32* ))}} in loot. From a 30,000 point raid, expect about + (1 - 30000.0/712500)*(30000* +1.0/32* ))}} in loot. }} Category:MMG/Combat